These odd friends you make
by thessan11
Summary: When Qui-gon and his master is stranded on a small planet in the outer rims of the galaxy, they meet someone they did not expect, who lives with beings they did not belive existed. A SW transformers xover! No romance or slash, rated T later chapters
1. An unexpected meeting

These odd friends you make.

_A/N Now, this idea has probably struck a lot of you out there, how about a SW Transformers cross over? It seemed like a good idea to my fantasy and now I can't get rid of it. This will probably be the first in a series of alternative universe in which the Autobots and Decepticons did not crash on earth but on a small random planet somewhere in the outer rims of the republic, and since I'm not so good at the G1 characters I've only picked a few to be with on this team. And no, I have not included Bumblebee. And I have mixed a in a few Decepticons from the 2007 movie, because I did not know about that many from the G1 series. And yes, before you ask, Blitzwing is like he is in the animated series, because I love him that way._

_Also I do not own either Transformers or Star Wars, other than my OC's Master Galwaron and Mirwen. _

_Oh, and Qui-gon is about 14_

_Here we go, chapter one:_

Chapter one: An unexpected meeting

Qui-gon was _bored_ and no meditation or lecture from Master Dooku could change that fact.

They - that meant he, Master Dooku, and Master Galwaron - had been on their way back towards Coruscant after another successful - and incredibly boring – diplomatic mission in the far away edges of the galaxy when they had been caught in a asteroid field and forced to emergency land on this small mainly forest and mountain covered planet. In fact, the planet was so small it didn't even have an entry in the registry.

Luckily they had been able to come across a small town, and found out that the planet was a colony for a relatively small group of mostly humanoids beings that came from a larger planet a few weeks of travel away. Unfortunately the colony did not have the parts that were needed to repair the hyper drive, so the Jedi's were stranded until the next wagon of supplies came which could take up to a month.

Qui-gon sighed and let his eyes wander down towards the street below. It was empty but as Qui-gon watched a young girl came into view. Without any actual interest, the young padawan watched her.

She was probably about his age, perhaps somewhat younger, she was a humanoid, at least the part that was visible, because most of the girl's features were hidden underneath a large, very Jedi like robe. The girl had long black hair that fell freely over her shoulders almost down to her waist, but was kept from her face with some kind of diadem. But it was when the brown haired padawan decided to touch her mind with the force, that he got a real surprise.

The girl was force sensitive.

No she was more then force sensitive, the force _sparked_ around her, flowing in tamed waves around her being. She felt a bit like the younglings in the temple, who had no control over the force, just stronger, much stronger.

He felt all kinds of emotions in her, joy, affection, love and compassion, but also such things as worry, anger and even hate. Yet she did not seem to be bound to the dark side of the force.

Qui-gon withdrew his mind, a look of confusion and surprise on his face as he saw the girl continue down the empty street. He had only just touched the edges of her mind, but he was certain. This girl was either an ex-Jedi who had been sent to the agri-corps and escaped, or she was someone whose force sensitivity had never been discovered.

Suddenly Qui-gon felt that it was very important that he talked to her. The force was practically screaming at him to talk to her.

He was halfway down the stairs when he realised that it was probably a good idea to at least mention to his Master that he was leaving.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ehh Master?" Dooku gave a mental sigh. He could hear on his padawans voice that the boy wanted something

"Yes Qui-gon? What is it?" The Jedi master said and turned towards the door where his padawan stood.

"I was just wondering… Can I go out for a walk? You know, just to get to know the surroundings…" Qui-gon tried to smile innocently, which did not work to well. Dooku frowned for a moment, then he thought that it couldn't to _so_ much harm.

"Well, Ok then, but do not stray to far away…" he began but was cut of by Qui-gons happy:

"Thank you master!" and his padawan were gone before the older Jedi had reacted.

"Must be something really interesting he wanted to look at." Came the soft voice of Master Galwaron as the brown-but-going-gray-haired Jedi master entered the room.

"Interesting indeed, I haven't seen him this exited in months." Said Dooku with a soft chuckle. "Sometimes I think he lives to surprise me."

"Kids, as the Force is ever changing." Said Galwaron with a sigh. Dooku glanced at his friend.

"No one is stopping you from taking a new padawan you know." He said softly.

"Except my heart, and the feeling that the bond is not completely gone yet." Answered Galwaron and met his gaze with serious gray eyes.

"Galwaron, it has been almost 6 years, you have to let go sometime. Remember: There is no death…"

"There is just the Force. Yes I know Dooku." Said Galwaron and drew a hand thorough his hair. "But sometimes that is easier said then done."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as Dooku had given his permission, Qui-gon raced down the last stairs and out on the street. He stopped for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl, but when he did not see her directly, he started walking in the direction he had last seen her.

He had only walked a few meters when he spotted the raven haired girl as she walked down a small street heading out of town. He frowned, trying to figure out how to get a chance to talk to her. Suddenly he git an idea as he spotted something hanging from the girls' belt. He walked up behind her, but not to close, then he used a light force pull and made the item fall to the ground. Qui-gon bent down and picked it up and looked up at the girl who had new turned around.

The first thing that caught his attention was her eyes. Hard suspicious eyes with the same colour as the sea on a stormy right.

"Hi." Said Qui-gon, suddenly unsure of himself. "Ehh… I think you dropped this." he held up the item towards her.

"Thank you." Her voice was hesitant, but soft and melodious. "I don't think I've seen you here before…?" she said, a questioning eyebrow shot in the air as she took the metallic item from his outstretched hand.

"Well, no, I'm not from around. I'm from Coruscant actually." He rose and smiled towards her. She did not return the smile. "My name is Qui-gon Jinn, what's yours?" Just as she opened her mouth to answer, she was cut of by loud noises from the jungle, it sounded almost like accelerating speed racers to Qui-gon.

"I got to go." Said the girl suddenly, a small amount of stress slipping into her voice and before Qui-gon was able to say anything, she had turned around and started to run the last meters towards the woods. But at the edge of the road she stopped, turned around towards him and said.

"By the way, my name is Mirwen."

Perhaps it was a good thing that she turned around and disappeared into the forest as soon as she hand finished the sentence, so she didn't see Qui-gons dumbstruck face and dropped chin as he stared after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_There you go folks, chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R, I will update as soon as I have time. _


	2. The Dream

Chapter two: The Dream

Qui-gon had a vague memory of getting back to the house where he and the Jedi Masters lived while they were stranded at the colony. He reiterated back to his room before Dooku noticed that he was back.

He needed to think, he had the pieces, but the picture he got made no sense.

It had to been someone else he decided. Mirwen, well "his" Mirwen, was dead since six years, dead because of a stupid accident caused by space pirates.

On the other hand, this Mirwen had raven hair and dark blue eyes as well, but _if_ Mirwen had survived, and it was her that Qui-gon had met, why had she not recognized him?

He shook his head, this was just a coincidence, an evil trick by the force. He lay down on the bed and tried to fall asleep as the moon shone into his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The instant he opened his eyes, Qui-gon knew he was dreaming, it was just a very real dream. The reason for his knowledge was very simply, curled up in a chair in a corner lay a sleeping Mirwen._

_She was just as he remembered, in fact, she looked no older then the day they had parted, small and thin to be an eight year old, but he knew she had an endless enthusiasm and curiosity towards the universe outside the Jedi temple, as well as a strong mind and endless stubbornness that came into good use in sparring sessions with older padawans or difficult mental exercises._

_Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked straight at him, and for a moment he thought that she saw him, then her blue eyes turned away towards the door and Qui-gon heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them, footsteps in a hurry. _

_The door opened and Qui-gon felt himself tense, cause in the doorway stood the old crèche Master Andulial who had been on the same vessel as Mirwen when they were attacked._

"_Master?" asked Mirwen and rose from the chair. "What's going on?" _

"_Shh." Said the older Jedi in a low voice. "Come on, little one, and try to be quiet." The older humanoid waved the young girl to her side and looked around in the hall. "Come on dear, this way." Confusion was written clearly in Mirwens face but she followed quietly. _

_Qui-gon followed the two Jedi's to the back of the ship, where Andulial used the Force to gain entrance to a small storage room_

"_Hide in here." She instructed the now greatly worried Mirwen. "And what ever happens, don't move or make a sound until someone comes for you, understood?" _

"_Yes Master." Mirwen nodded and entered the small room. "May the Force be with you Master Andulial." She said and smiled weakly._

"_And with you little one." The grey haired humanoid replied, and Qui-gon thought he saw tears in the older masters' eyes. Then the Jedi Master left and Qui-gon and Mirwen was left alone in the small room. Qui-gon watched how his friend stared at the now closed (and probably locked) door before turning her back against it and placing herself on top of some crates and waited. _

_A loud explosion rocked the ship and Mirwen got up on her feet with a horrified expression in her face, but when a second explosion rocked the ship she lost her balance and fell back to the floor, curling up into her self and covering her head with her hands. Then, a bright white light came, and forced Qui-gon to close his eyes._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_When Qui-gon opened his eyes again, he was no longer on the ship, but on the surface to a planet that seemed painfully familiar, but he didn't have time to reflect on it because then he spotted the ship. _

_It was mostly spread across bigger part of the plain he stood upon, but it seemed like the backer half of the ship had by some miracle remained mostly intact, even thought it was badly burned. Qui-gon held his breath, could it be a small chance that…?_

_Suddenly the silence was broken by the arrival of several large vehicles that came out from the forest. Qui-gon felt how his jaw dropped._

_A few of the vehicles was open hooded, and most of ten had transparent glass, but all of them had one thing in common. None of them had any driver. _

"_Whoa boss-bot!" exclaimed one of the driver less open hooded speed racers. "That's one heck of a crash, I don't think we'll find anyone still online around here."_

"_Never the less." Answered a large semi truck looking vehicle. "Spread out and see if you can find any survivors. "_

_Qui-gon couldn't help but flinch when two of the speeders raced past him and darted towards the far edges of the field. A few of the other ones approached the biggest part of the crashed spaceship. _

_Suddenly one of the vehicles – an ambulance Qui-gon realised – called from the spacecraft. _

"_Ehy, guys? I think I've found something." Immediately most of the vehicles drove over to the part of the ship were the red and white ambulance stood._

"_It's got a heat signature alright, but on the other hand, most of the ship has one." Said a hooded white speeder. _

"_Well then." Grumbled a new red and white ambulance, Qui-gon could easily hear that it was not the same one from before even though he could not see the other at the moment.__ "Wheeljack, can you weld a hole so Ironhide can pull this thing open?"_

"_Sure thing doc-bot!" said the white speeder, and then happened something that made Qui-gon breathless. The white speeder seemed to be… well, _transforming _into a large white robot with one "wing" on each side of his head. _

"_Move aside a bit Aid." Said the gigantic robot and stepped a bit closer to the side of the ship, suddenly holding an instrument that looked like a really big welder in his hands and started to made a hole in the ships side. _

_He worked quickly and had soon created a hole large enough fro Qui-gon walk thorough. _

"_She's all yours 'Hide" said the mech and stepped aside, deactivating the welder. _

_A large vehicle, almost a small bus drove forth and transformed into an even larger red robot. The red mech stepped closer and tapped on the ships side. _

"_It's a wonder it held all the way down. A few more kilometres an then…" He didn't finish the sentence and gripped the edges of the hole and pulled with a sharp tug a great gaping wound in the ships side. _

_Qui-gons chin was almost colliding with the ground._

"_It was thicker then I thought" mused the mech as he studied the piece of metal he was holding. _

"_Move aside Ironhide, let me see what we have here" said a new mech and pushed the red one aside. Qui-gon guessed that it was the ambulance with the grumpy voice from before._

_The red and white mech stretched in to the ship and came out again, gently holing something in his right hand. _

"_Whoa!" exclaimed the red mech and looked at the small being in the other mechs hand. "What __is__ that?" _

"_Well, it's clearly an organic, and I think it's a femme." Said the white mech and peeked over the ambulance shoulders. "Or what do you think Ratch?" _

_But before the mech could answer, the two racing speeder drove past Qui-gon again and seemed to transform while moving and stopped at the small group as two robots in about the same size as the red one. _

"_What is it?" gasped the yellow one and looked from the ambulance to the white mech. _

"_Is it online?" asked the other one, another red mech, but with a large shoulder cannon that made it easy to tell the two mechs apart_

"_It isn't moving…" said the first one._

"_Maybe it's scared?" _

"_Maybe it's offline."_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Oh shut up you two!" growled the first red mech and glared at the newcomers. _

"_What is going on here?" Came the deep warm voice again. Qui-gon saw the semi-truck transform into a blue and red robot, the largest one so far. The other bots seemed to straighten up a little when he came closer. _

"_First Aid found a survivor sir." Said the red mech, had not the other called him… Ironhide or something? _

"_An organic sir." Said the red and white ambulance. "According to my scans, she's still online a functioning, but the impact knocked her out for the moment." The mech glanced down at the being in his hand, whom Qui-gon had identified as Mirwen._

_At the ambulance words the young padawans heart skipped a beat, and he had to remind himself that this was just a dream, it didn't have to mean _anything_. _

"_Anyone else?" asked the blue-red mech with his deep calming voice. _

"_None sir." Said the mech Qui-gon was pretty sure was called Ironhide "She…" he seemed to empathize the word. "Is probably the only survivor, Primus knows how she managed to avoid getting fried."_

"_Very well then." Said the blue-and-red mech with a heavy sigh. "Until her own kind arrives, we'll have to protect her." He let his serious blue gaze rest upon the small organic a moment before he spoke again. _

"_Autobots transform and roll out!" _

_The robots transformed back into vehicles except for the white one, (Wheeljack was that it?), who gently made sure that Mirwen was safe within the ambulance, Ratch... something, Qui-gon was pretty sure the first one was called First Aid,( how ironic), before Wheeljack himself transformed. _

_Suddenly the world started to spin underneath Qui-gons feet and he closed his eyes again, and when the feeling stopped and he opened them again, the view had once again changed. _

_He stood on a bench in something that looked like a huge version of a garage, only much cleaner, but before he could take a good look, a movement to his left caught his attention. _

_He easily recognized the red and white ambulance from earlier, and just as easily he recognized the small being on the table in front of the mech. Mirwen lay unmoving and for a moment Qui-gon thought her dead. But then the young female turned over to her side and blinked a couple of times in confusion. _

_The ambulance seemed to have noticed this as well, for he turned towards her and said in a surprisingly low and gentle voice:_

"_Hello there, finally awake are we?" _

_Qui-gon expected Mir to either scream and bolt up, faint again or a combination of both. What he did not expect was for the young Jedi to look up at the gigantic mech looming above her and softly say. _

"_Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?" She seemed very confused with her surroundings. _

_The ambulance made a noise that Qui-gon guessed was a chuckle. _

"_No I don't think we have met before." The mech said with a smile. "My name is Ratchet, and I'm an Autobot. What is your name?" _

_Mirwen frowned and seemed to think for a moment. _

"_My… name…" she said slowly frowning even deeper. "I… I _think_ I'm called Mirwen, but…" The female shook her head. "I can't remember…" The red mech opened his mouth to say something but the sound disappeared as the room started to spin around Qui-gon who closed his eyes again._

_.-.-.-.-._

There you go, chapter two, please R&R as usual nothing makes a poor writer more happy then a few reviews. :D


	3. The living dead

Chapter three: The living dead

Qui-gon sat upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He tried to understand what he just had seen. It didn't have to mean anything, it could just have been a fiction of his mind created by the strange meeting earlier.

A part of his mind told him that he was being ridiculous. Then it told him what he should do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And where are you going this early in the morning padawan?" The unexpected vice of Master Dooku made Qui-gon freeze with one hand on the door.

"Ehhh… Out for a walk master?" said the brown haired padawan and tried to smile innocently.

"Mhm?" Dooku crossed his arms and held his padawans gaze.

"Please Master, I… I… I need to meat with someone." Qui-gon realised at an instant that he had made a mistake.

"Really?" said Dooku and lifted a questioning eyebrow. "And who is this someone?"

"Ehh…" Qui-gon dropped his gaze for a while. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"No, I probably wouldn't, would I?" master Dooku agreed. "But I would like to know anyway."

Qui-gon bit his lip and refused to lift his gaze. Dooku sighed. "Does this have by any chance to do with Mirwen?" he asked. Qui-gon felt himself stiffen. Then he felt his masters' hand on his shoulder.

"Qui-gon" Dooku began, a bit hesitant. "Padawan, I know Mirwen death was hard on you, and I understand that you miss her a lot. But chasing after shadows won't do any good, and it's not the way of the Jedi." Qui-gon looked up at his master and was surprised to see the sad smile on the older Jedi's face.

"She's dead Padawan, it's time to let her rest in peace." Qui-gon let his gaze drop again.

"Master?" he asked, his voice a bit uncertain.

"Yes Qui-gon?"

"Can I… I mean… Can I still go out? I need to… I need to be alone for a moment."

Dooku frowned and was about to say no, but instead he found himself nodding and saw his Padawan twist around and disappear out thorough the door.

*_It is something strange at work here* _Thought the Jedi Master before he turned around and walked into his room again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm not chasing shadows." Qui-gon mumbled as he turned down the same street as yesterday and reached the end of the city.

"I'm chasing a very much alive person." The padawan entered the forest, following a small trail away from the city.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It felt like he had been walking an eternity and more without finding anything at all, and the padawan ser seriously considering turning back when he suddenly hear noises from a bit inside the forest.

The noises seemed to be heading his way, and before he knew it, he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a familiar figure who rushed out from the side of the road.

"Sorry for that." Mirwen mumbled jumping up at her feet again and dragging Qui-gon up with her. "Didn't see ya, Are you hurt?" she did not look at him but had her eyes fixed at the forest she had just left.

"No." Qui-gon said, looked at her. "But what's…"

"Great, come on, can't talk here, I'll explain later. Now: RUN!" A crashing noise came from the bushes a bit in and Mirwen twisted around, half dragging Qui-gon with her deeper into the forest.

Qui-gon followed his former friend deep into the woods, sometimes catching a glance at their pursuer. It looked like a large feline, but made out of metal, and Qui-gon saw on more then one occasion, its steel jaws glimmer in the early sunlight.

Suddenly Mirwen stopped in front of him, and when Qui-gon came up beside her, she quite brutally pushed down a hillside, the force in almost knocking the air out of him as the two teenagers rolled down the hill, ending up underneath a couple of bushes. Qui-gon opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but Mirwen pressed a hand across his mouth.

"Shhh!! Lay perfectly still." She hissed in his ear, looking up at the hills top. Qui-gon followed her gaze and finally got his first good look at their hunter.

It was indeed a large machine, looking like a gigantic cat that would easily go Qui-gon to his waist. It was dark in colour, but its eyes glowed red, and as it snarled, Qui-gon once again saw the steel jaws glimmer. It stopped right above them, looking around in silence searching for it's pray. Qui-gon barley dared to draw breath.

Then the cat lifted its head up to the sky and let out a ghost like scream that made the hair on Qui-gons neck rise. Then, as suddenly as it came, it took of the same way it had come.

Mirwen let out a sigh.

"Thank Primus, I think we made it." She finally took away her hand from Qui-gons mouth and glared at him.

"Now, what are _you_ doing here?" she growled at him and held his gaze even as she rose and brushed away a few leaves from her robe. Qui-gon did the same.

"To be perfectly honest, I came looking for you. I know..." he said holding up his hands when Mirwen eyes narrowed and she opened her moth to protest. "I know that you don't know me, but I know you, and once, you knew me to. You knew me before you lost your memory." Mirwens eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him.

"How in the name of the Allspark did you know my memory core is damaged?" she asked her voice demanding.

"Well, you see it's kind of a long story." He said, lowering his hands. "Where I come from, and you too by the way, everybody thinks you died 6 years ago in an accident caused by space pirates. But when I came here, and met you the first time, yesterday, I thought I recognized you, but I thought you were dead as well, so I tried not to think about it. But then, last night, I had this weird dream, now I realised it must have been a vision, anyway. The vision showed me what happened that day everybody thought you died, the spacecraft that crashed and…"

"Hang on a moment." Mirwen cut him of. "I don't get a word of what you're saying, nothing of that makes any sense to my processors. I think it's best that we like… go different paths or something, because I seriously think you've been looking for the wrong person." She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, so you mean I'm making this up." Qui-gon decided to go for it. "Well, that means that I shouldn't know about your friends huh? The robots I mean? I shouldn't know about that Ironhide or that... Jack dude, or about the ambulances either. And I shouldn't know about their alt modes…" Suddenly Qui-gon felt himself being thrown back by an intensive Force push that sent him gasping to the ground. He made a movement to rise but found that his path upwards was stopped by a painfully familiar light sabre that hovered a few centimetres above his throat.

"What do you know about them, and _who told you?!" _ Mirwens voice was colder then a winter night on Hoth.

Qui-gon glared up at her. "I told you. I had a vision." He said trying to keep calm, staring back into her stormy blue eyes.

*_She's afraid* _he suddenly realised. *_But of what?*_

"Wait." He said. "I'm not here to force you to come with me, I just wanted to make sure you were Ok." The blade was still activated and did not move an inch.

"Listen Mir… I'm the only one who knows that you're alive, and I'm the only one that knows about those robots, I promise! I swear on my word as a Jedi that it's true." His voice was pleading as he fixed her gaze.

It was absolutely quiet and still for at least two full minutes as the former friends met each others eyes.

Then the light sabre deactivated.

"I belive you." Came Mirwens soft voice as she took his hand and dragged him up on his feet again. "But I still don't understand. How did you know about them, about me?"

"In the same way you just tossed me five meters backwards without touching me. We're Force sensitive Mir, the Force speaks to us."

"The what?"

Qui-gon looked surprised at her

"The Force, the energy that exist in all living things, you must have felt it when you used it." He said.

"I don't know... I've always been able to use that… Force thing." Mirwen said studying her hand as if she had never seen it before. "Ratch says I'm… telekinetic or whatever it was, it's really useful when you try to lift something bigger then yourself, or to climb rocks." She shrugged. Qui-gon studied her face. He opened his moth to say something but was cut of by Mirwen who suddenly seemed to be listening intensely.

"I'm here." She said and gestured for Qui-gon to be silent. "I had a run in with Ravage. No I'm fine." She suddenly rolled her eyes. "The official use of the word Jazz." Another moment of silence. "I'm by that hill that leads to... All right, I'll meet you guys there, Mirwen out." She looked at Qui-gon. "I'll have to leave." She said. "Now." She added when he looked like if he was going to protest.

"You go up the hill, and turn left, keep going straight ahead until you come out on the path again, and don't worry about Ravage, she's been taken care of, for now." She said looking up at the sky.

"Hey, will we meet again." He asked.

"Probably." Mirwen smiled, the smile almost reaching her eyes this time.

"I'm usually passing the edges of the town in the early mornings or late evenings. See you." She said and started to walk in the opposite direction of that she had shown Qui-gon. "Now leave!"

And with that, she was once again gone, swallowed by the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

And with that, I've finished chapter three my friends, feel free to leave a comment and help me to improve my writing. May the Force be with you. Or Primus, depending on what alliance you belong to 


	4. Jets and Speedracers

Chapter Four: Jets and Speedracers

Qui-gon Jinn sneaked into the house, trying to go undetected by the Masters, an eerie silence lay over the small house as he entered, causing him to frown, but as he didn't want to challenge fate, he sneaked up on his room. Thus he did not hear as the two Masters entered the house somewhat later. But he did however, hear the conversation that floated up to him when he opened the door.

"I told you she was still alive." The sound of Master Galwarons voice made Qui-gons blood freeze.

"All we saw was a dark-haired girl..." answered Dooku.

"A _Force sensitive _dark haired girl, Dooku, it's to big a coincidence, my Padawan is here, and she is alive." Qui-gon was unable to move, he knew he needed to get to Mirwen, to warn her, but on the other hand… Didn't Galwaron deserve a chance to talk to her? To know that his padawan was alive and well? The problem was that Qui-gon wasn't sure that the Jedi Master would be content with that, and that he shouldn't take Mirwen back to Coruscant. As much as he would want his friend to be back at the temple, he wasn't sure that it was the place she belonged any longer.

"I know Galwaron" Dookus tiered voice caused Qui-gon to snap back to the present. "Maybe we should simply ask my Padawan about all this? He has talked to her after all." Qui-gon didn't need to hear more, he closed the door silently behind him and locked it. Then he went over to the window, glancing down on the street below. He would have to wait. He had no idea were to find Mirwen now, not even a clue of where to start, his only lead was that she had told him that she usually passed on early mornings and late evenings. Now he just had to avoid his master until nightfall. Now that would be quite easy, hopefully they did not know that he was home already, and they would simply wait for him to come home… Hopefully…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qui-gon did not know how, but somehow he had managed to avoid seeing his Masters all day, when they finally had discovered that he was home, he pretended to have a headache and said that he would retire early. He felt at little bad about lying to his Master, but tried to ignore it.

When sunset finally came, he sat at the window looking down on the street.

*_please let her come tonight*_ he thought as it turned darker and darker. Suddenly a movement in the end of his vision caught his attention. He turned his head to see a dark shape move up the street, clad in a long robe with the hood up. He smiled and opened the window. The figure did not look up. He swung his legs outside and jumped down on the street, slowing his fall with the Force and went over to her side.

"Show of" was her first comment as she glared at him from under the hood. He just grinned at her.

"Pull your hood up." She advised. "It's hard to forget your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked confused.

"The hair cut, its' not so common as far as I know, you should try to let it grow." She glanced at him a smile tugging her lips as he drew a hand over his short hair before pulling up his

hood.

"Mir, it's something I have to tell you." He whispered as the continued walking.

"Is that so eh?" she murmured and glanced at him. But before Qui-gon was able to start, a loud noise filled the air around them, a jet, flying unusually low flew straight over their heads and continued towards the forest. Of some reason, the jet made Qui-gon feel very uneasy, but he had no time to think of that as two other jets soon followed.

"Slag! Not good not good, this is NOT good!" Mirwen exclaimed and started running after the jets.

"Wait wha… Where are you going?!" Qui-gon yelled after her and rushed after the surprisingly quick girl.

"After the 'creeps!" she answered over her shoulder and jumped over a fence to leave the city once again."¨

"After the _what's?!_ " the padawan exclaimed and used the force to jump over the same fence.

"I'll explain later!" she gasped over her shoulder as Qui-gon caught up with her and they rushed into the forest after the jets that had now mysteriously disappeared, even though the sky was clear and it was easy to see far.

"But…" Qui-gon fell silent when he heard the sound of twisting metal. He saw Mirwen frown and quicken her pace. Then she slowed down as they came closer, and Qui-gon could hear raised voices.

"I swear I saw something!" Came the first voice, clearly metallic.

"Of course you did Skywarp!" Came a second, more nasal voice, clearly sarcastic. "You idiot! There is no one here!"

"Don't be so sure Screamer." Said a third, lower voice. "My scanners are picking up on something." The two teenagers glanced at each other, having similar faces of worries.

"What is it TC?" said the first voice sounding very interested.

"Shut up Skywrap." Growled the second voice. "What is Thundercracker?"

"Hmm... I think it's organic..." said the third voice, sounding more exited now.

"Sounds promising." Came the second voice again. "Wait, what was that?!" By now Qui-gon and Mirwen could see the three jets, that weren't jets anymore, but gigantic gray robots, but with clear resembles to the jets, in colour scheme at last.

"What was what Screamer?" asked the first voice. Qui-gon held his breath, and then he heard a new noise. The noise of roaring engines. He glanced at Mirwen, who suddenly looked surprised, then happy, and then even more worried then before.

"It sounds like… Ugh!" The third voice, belonging to a large blue mech, who was suddenly knocked to the ground by a red robot who had appeared from nowhere, and before the other jets had reacted, the purple mech had been taken down by a similar but yellow mech.

"Autobots!" the last standing jet, the one with the nasal voice, cried in fury, but before he could move to help his fellow jets, a bright flash from a fusion cannon struck his left wing, causing the jet to cry out in pain and turning towards the new mech, another red mech with a nasty looking cannon pointing at the mech.

"Come on guys let's get them!" growled the new mech who Qui-gon suddenly recognized as the mech "Ironhide". This statement seemed to startle the red and blue mech, and it didn't help when a sudden shot from a blaster hit him in the face. Qui-gon jumped and stared at Mirwen whose gun was still pointed towards the jet.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"Playing along." Mirwen answered and fired another blast, aiming once again for the mechs face the mech cried out in fury, then he suddenly jumped up in the sky and transformed back into jet form, crying for his comrades to follow him as he went. The two others wasted no time in doing so.

The yellow and the red mech rose from the ground. Qui-gon recognized this two as well, but he could not recall their names, if they ever had mentioned it. Ironhide turned towards the bushes were the two organics were hidden.

"Ok Kid, I know you're in there, you can come out now." The voice was gruff, but did not sound angry. Well, not THAT angry at least.

Mirwen sighed melodramatically, and rolled her eyes but stepped out into the glade.

"I'm here, and I'm fine, in fact, I don't even have a dent on my paintwork." She grinned towards the three mechs.

"I pity that Hound wasn't here." Said the yellow mech and kneeled next to her to come down to her face level. "I would like to see the recording of Starscream running away from our kid-medic"

"Ohhh yes, so would I." said the still unnamed red mech and bent down towards the dark haired mech.

"Hmph, I'm just happy that I won't have the medic yelling at me when we return." Muttered Ironhide but had a small smile on his lips none the less.

"Ehy, guys, before I explode, I've got somebody I would like to introduce you to." Mirwen said. "It's OK, we can trust him alright, he's a friend of mine." She continued, making a calming gesture when Ironhide frowned disapprovingly.

"Qui-gon, come out from there, they aren't dangerous. Well, they are, but they won't hurt you, I promise." Mirwen grinned, her eyes sparkling.

Qui-gon stepped out from the bushes and glanced up at the mechs who had now risen up to their full high, which was about as tall as the smaller trees around them. They had looked friendly enough when they had talked to Mirwen, but had now a more… suspicious appearance. Mirwen had also noticed this cause she smacked the leg of the red one closest to her.

"Behave you two!" she growled, then she continued. "Guys, this is Qui-gon Jinn, he's an old friend of mine… apparently. He's a... What did you call it? Jedi? Anyway, Qui-gon, this is my friends, and team mates, the red one over there is Ironhide, this one. "She tapped the red ones leg again. "Is Sideswipe and the yellow one over there is Sunstreaker." She pointed after the three jets who where now long gone. "Those were Decepticons, in the same team as the one we met earlier."

"Wait." Ironhide held up a hand and glared at Mirwen. "He was with you when you run in to Ravage?!"

"Actually…" Mirwen started. "I kind of ran in to HIM, when I was running _away_ from Ravage, so it wasn't exactly on purpose. And I couldn't just leave him to face her now could I?" Ironhide shook his head.

"You'll have to take that with Prime." He said. Mirwen flinched. Qui-gons gaze darted between the two. "Which reminds me, it's probably for the best if you came with us." He said now meeting Qui-gons gaze. Qui-gon found that he had a little hard to meet those intense blue eyes. He finally nodded.

"But I should tell my master that…" he started but was cut of by a large explosion…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, sorry for the long update but my inspiration has run of and hid itself so I've been trying to improvise XP Please R&R 


	5. Every mans duty

Chapter five: Every man's duty

When the explosion died out, all of them, both humanoid and machine, stared towards the source of noise. Suddenly Ironhide growled and transformed into the red van Qui-gon recognized from his dream.

"Get in here." The car said, opening his side doors. Mirwen climbed in without protests, dragging Qui-gon with her. The young Jedi knight followed without question. The explosion had come from the city.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transformed and rushed away in front of the van, keeping close but always in front of the older mech.

They raced thorough the forest and did soon enter the city again. In the late evening night sounds of fighting and frightened people travelled quickly as well as several smaller explosions.

"A diversion!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "The seekers were just a diversion!"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Sunstreaker replied, making a sharp turn towards the other edge of the town.

"Don't engage battle." Ironhide rumbled. "The others are coming, they will be here soon."

"But there is organics in trouble!" Mirwen argued staring at the steering wheel in front of her.

"I don't like it either kid, but unless we are shot upon first our primary duty is to avoid fire within eyesight." Growled the van in return. "But I assure you, if it comes to it, I'll be the first one in there to get you squishes out of the way.

"Thanks 'Hide." Mirwen said smiling towards the steering wheel before turning her attention out thorough the window again.

"Don't thank me yet." Ironhide replied and suddenly pulled over, opening his door as he did so. The sudden twist to the side caused both Mirwen and Qui-gon to fall out from the van.

"Ehy! " Mirwen growled on her feet in a blink of an eye.

"When I meant organics in trouble, I meant ALL of them Kid, don't even think about engaging 'Creeps with just the three of us." The van replied dryly and drove on following the two speed racers towards the source of the fighting.

Mirwen looked like she was going to yell after them but set her jaw in a firm gesture.

"Come on." She said to Qui-gon, pulling him up to his feet.

"What's going on?!" Qui-gon managed to say between gasps of pain, the fall had momentarily knocked the air out of him.

"A battle." Mirwen growled and narrowed her eyes to small slits of dark blue. "Lets' go!" She led him in between two houses, and found a large wall she climbed up at and managed to take her self to the roof of the house. Qui-gon followed her.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they started to run towards the centre of the fighting.

"Where do you think?!" she snapped.

"I thought he told you to keep out of trouble." Qui-gon argued taking a hold of her arm and forcing her to face him.

"I can't just leave them." She bit back glaring at him. He didn't let go and held her gaze.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He said

"I won't I promise, slag it Qui-gon I…" she cut her self of at the sound of sirens that suddenly filled the air around them.

"Ratchet." She breathed. She looked at Qui-gon. "That means the others have arrived. I have to go." She almost pleaded with him. Qui-gon was about to reply when a familiar thug in his mind made him pause.

He swallowed and looked at her.

"Come on." He said and let go of her arm and started to run towards the fighting again.

Mirwen shook her head and started to run after him

"Why the sudden change of mind?" she asked dryly as she caught up with him.

"My master is there." He said without slowing down.

"Great. Simply wonderful." Mirwen muttered and jumped between two rooftops landing on her feet and kept running without even slowing down. Suddenly Qui-gon felt a tremor in the force and took hold of her arm again.

"This way." He said pulling her to the left of the battle, towards a couple of collapsed houses. But before they came there, a missile struck the house in front of them, throwing both of them backwards and forcing them to become aware of the battle around them.

Qui-gon recognized the "seekers" that was the three jets they had encountered earlier, but they were no longer alone, but accompanied by two new robots. A large mostly black robot, and another mostly purple one, that Qui-gon also assumed to be a jet, judging by the wings on his back. That one was currently busy trying to step on the yellow speeder Qui-gon recognized as Sunstreaker, while the black one chased after Sideswipe the seekers were handled by a new bunch of speeders, which Qui-gon assumed were Autobots as well. None of the bots seemed aware of the organics on the roof, so he guessed that it was a stray missile that had hit the construction in front of them.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Mirwen said getting back on her feet and kept running, keeping a weary eye on the battle beside them. Qui-gon nodded and the finally made it to the collapsed house.

"Master? Master, are you in there?!" Qui-gon yelled climbing over the rumble while Mirwen guarded his back, her eyes never leaving the battle.

"Qui-gon? What are you doing here?!" His Masters voice came from behind one of the walls that were still standing.

"Master! Are you OK?" Qui-gon asked as he started to lift away fallen building material.

"I'm fine, we're both fine actually." Came Dookus calm voice. "But you haven't answered my question."

"We're? Is Master Galwaron there with you?" Qui-gon asked.

"Yes he is, but avoid my question one more time padawan and I will make you regret it." Dooku said his voice still calm.

"Oh… It's quite a long story and I don't think now is the best time to tell it." Qui-gon said glancing over his shoulder towards the battle. The speeders seemed to have succeeded in their attempt to draw the hostile robots away from the city further out in the forest, and Mirwen was practically jumping up and down in her eagerness to follow them. Suddenly another part of the wall gave way, covering them all in dust before Dooku and Galwaron could emerge from the fallen building.

"Mirwen?!" Galwaron exclaimed upon seeing the dark haired girl who twisted around at the sound of her name. "Is that really you?"

"Well, I'm the only Mirwen I know. On the other hand, I don't know so many femmes." Mirwen said, smiling, but it was a stressed smile and her eyes were darting back and forth as if searching for an escape. "And I _really_ need to go and help my friends. So… nice to meet you, or whatever you organics say." Mirwen took a few steps backwards, and then she turned and ran after the machines, jumping over speeder parts and fallen rubble as she went. Galwaron stared after her, while Dooku glared at Qui-gon.

"She has done that more times today than I care to count." Qui-gon said, trying to look innocent. "I think we should follow her." He added when both masters glared at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

When they reached the battle scene the Autobots had now transformed back into robot mode and was fighting the hostile machines with full force. Qui-gon looked around for a while before spotting Mirwen as she was waiting at the edges of the battle, her eyes darting back and forth between the fighters, as if she was searching for something. Suddenly one of the mechs Qui-gon had seen from before, Sideswipe? Yes that was his name, staggered backwards out of the battle. Mirwen darted towards him and got to his side as the red mech gently sat down, glancing sideways towards the small humanoid as if he was listening. He blinked as the mech suddenly smiled while Mirwen seemed to be yelling at him judging by her stiff back and lifted face. Then she climbed up on the mech, got up on his shoulder and seemed to be removing some of the armour on the fighter's upper chest. Qui-gon could see the thick layer of wires below. He had not seen the injury, but Mirwen was busy working within Sideswipe, her fingers moving quickly over dark wires.

Unconsciously he moved closer and heard small bits of the conversation, or rather the monologue, for Sideswipe just watched and smiled.

"You slagging moron! Watch out maybe? Duck when somebody shoots at you? Have you disabled the few working processors you had form the beginning?" Mirwens voice was angry and upset as she repaired the melted wires. "And the worst is that you're going to do it all over _again_." She put back the armour over the visible wires. Sideswipe gently but her back down on the ground.

"Thanks Mir, I'll be back in a moment." The warrior raised and rushed back into the fight.

"For your sake I hope not!" she yelled back. Then she turned around facing Qui-gon with a small smile. A smile that quickly disappeared when her eyes fastened on something behind him.

"Qui-gon get down!" she yelled pulling out her light sabre and leaping forward. Qui-gon didn't even turn around but threw himself to the ground narrowngliy avoiding getting impaled on the jaws of the grey feline that had pursued them before. It landed in front of him but before it could twist around to get him, Mirwen was there, slashing over its back with her white sabre, fury written in her face.

"Get of him!" she growled kicking away the machine who growled in return, its red eyes fixating the female in between it and its pray. Qui-gon got to his feet and activated his own light sabre. The feline growled again, looking from Mirwen to Qui-gon, before snarling and turning back into the woods.

"Strange.." Mirwen said more to her self then to Qui-gon.

"Maybe it thought that two of us was to much for it to take on?" Qui-gon said.

"No, Ravage isn't like that, she would attack Optimus if Soundwave ordered it." Mirwen said, frowning.

"Ehh, who is Optimus? And Soundwave?" Qui-gon asked confused. Then he noticed she was staring on a spot far above his head.

"Well, that is Soundwave."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow, I can't believe how long it took me to capture my evil plot kitten of absolute doom so I could finish this chapter XD Sorry for the extreme long update :P


End file.
